The Commoner Girl And The Village Idiot Who
by The White Sheep
Summary: An Ouran High fairytale of Tamaki and Haruhi's 'you're a girl' meeting


**A Commoner Girl and the Village Idiot Who Happened to be a Prince.**

Once upon a time, at the age of five, a little girl lost her beloved mother. Her father, out of grief, made up his mind that a mother was an important aspect of a young girl's life and turned himself into the mourning girl's 'other mother', promising the girl's deceased mother to protect their cute daughter, always. The small commoner-family lived well and happy together for ten years until a strange encounter changed the little girl's life, presumingly forever.

A fairy godfather made the little girl's wish, of attending a wealthy school to pursue the same dream as her late mother, come true. The little girl arrived on a beautiful day at the school that was as big as any castle. As she was on her way home she dropped her student ID, by accident, somewhere in the school grounds. Careless as the little girl often was, she didn't notice.

She headed towards the gate and a beautiful boy with blond hair and violet eyes ran past her, screaming at two teasing frogs jumping high in front of him.A tiny bunny tailed the beautiful boy, sitting on the back of a huge dark horse. The little girl looked at the weird gathering. She turned her head towards the gate again. The matter of weird people was none of her concern, anyway. The beautiful boy turned to look at the girl as her long dark hair captured his eyes. She walked through the gate and disappeared.

A handsome other boy wearing glasses, found the lost student ID and showed it to the odd group around him. The beautiful boy grasped it and swore that this overly cute girl in the picture, he must find! So they threw a magnificent ball. The prince watched as all the girls was not the cute girl he was so eager to see. And by the end of the ball the girl had not showed up. Out of sadness, he was tempted by the little rabbit to eat a whole lot of cake. The foolish boy ate too much and too fast that his stomach hurt for three whole days. The handsome boy wearing glasses said to the dark furred dog to find the girl in the picture. Of course, her name and address was written below the cute photo but the beautiful boy was not quite the smartest. Too eager, too deaf, too blind, too weird, too quick in making up his mind … simply a village idiot.

The beautiful boy was yet again tricked, this time by the two frogs. They made him follow them as they had hidden his favourite toy! He followed them through the whole town, tears and snot running down his face.

As they arrived at a small apartment store he looked up at what, to him, looked like a long balcony. He went up the stairs, the handsome boy following after, and reached the door where the two frogs sat beside the dark furred dog and the little bunny. The beautiful boy stared at the handsome boy with glasses as he knocked upon the door. The door was slammed into the beautiful boy and knocked him unconscious for a short while. When he woke up he was inside a tiny claustrophobic room. His odd followers were by his side and in front of him sat a cute, cute little girl with short hair. The boy stared at the girl and yelled excited while throwing himself at her.

"You must be the cute girl's brother!"

Everyone in the room fell silent in shock of the beautiful boy's outbreak.

The girl was blank answering annoyed**; **"I'm an only child. Get off"

The beautiful boy did as she said, got up and was about to leave the small room, excusing himself. The handsome boy with glasses threw at him a tiny hard object.

"OW!" the beautiful boy uttered loudly, picking up the shiny object from the floor that had hit him.

He smiled at the cute girl in the picture and asked the short-haired girl in the room; "Are you sure you're an only child?"

The girl answered annoyed; "Yes"

"Then will you help me find this girl!" the beautiful boy cried out in sadness to the girl.

"ARH okay, okay!" the little girl said as the boy threw himself at her again.

She looked at the picture and went silent. Was he an idiot?

"Where did you find this? I've looked everywhere," the girl asked the handsome boy with glasses.

"The school grounds," he answered simplistic.

The girl smiled at him as a thank.

"So you do know this cute girl!" the beautiful boy asked with a triumphant cry.

The girl turned annoyed again and pointed at the picture and herself, back and forth, saying; "It's me. See?". Several minutes passed.

"ARGH! What happened to your beautiful hair!"

"Cut it"

"Why!"

"Something was stuck in it"

"You could have washed it out!"

"Bothersome"

"But it's so short now ..."

"It's easier like this"

"I could have saved you!" the boy screamed holding onto the girl.

"It's just hair" the girl said unconcerned.

"GAH! I can't take this any longer! We will set towards the castle and have you educated in what matters shall and shan't be spoken of lightly!"

"NOOOOOO!" the little girl yelled as the group of weird people abducted her to a big castle.

So all in all:

The beautiful idiot turned out to be a prince. His father, the very fairy godfather who had helped the little girl - meet the prince? - get enrolled in school. The weird followers somehow turned human again ... a curse from the wicked - harmless - witch Nekozawa. The little girl ended up spending practically everyday with the weird group and not long after, the idiocy had grown on her so much that she could not look at the young prince without feeling feverish. The prince's favorite toy Kuma-chan was found shortly after the little girl's arrival to the castle. It appears it had never actually been kidnapped.

What could it be?


End file.
